1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to debris catching troughs for depending below a bird cage and more particularly pertains to a new debris catching trough for debris catching troughs for depending below a bird cage for collecting debris that falls out from the sides of the bird cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of debris catching troughs for depending below a bird cage is known in the prior art. More specifically, debris catching troughs for depending below a bird cage heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,612; U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,423; U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,472; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,278; U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,102; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,778.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new debris catching trough. The inventive device includes an open ring trough having spaced apart inner and outer side walls and a bottom wall connecting the inner and outer side walls of the ring trough together, the inner side wall of the ring trough defining a central opening. A plurality of spaced apart hangers upwardly extend from the bottom face of the ring trough to permit hanging of said ring trough beneath a bird cage.
In these respects, the debris catching trough according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of debris catching troughs for depending below a bird cage for collecting debris that falls out from the sides of the bird cage.